Whose Fic is it Anyway?
by Kali Gargoyle
Summary: As if you couldn't tell from the title, it's a Whose Line/TMNT crossover. Reader suggestions are needed. Rating may change depending on those suggestions.
1. Introduction

Whose Fic is it Anyway? 

Hosted by Kali Gargoyle 

*** 

The camera pans over an audience of humans, mutants, and Foot soldiers and pauses on a young woman wearing a black pantsuit and holding a microphone. 

"Hello readers! And welcome to Whose Fic is it Anyway? Tonight's guests are..." 

The camera switches to a shot of the stage where four humanoid turtles are sitting in chairs. They do a close up on each as their names are called. 

"Leonardo, Donatello, Michaelangelo, and Raphael." 

The camera goes back to the host. "I'm your host Kali Gargoyle. Let's get on with the show!" 

The camera follows her down the flight of steps to her desk where a mug of hot cocoa is waiting. 

"Okay, if you haven't seen this show before, this is how it works. Our four players will try to make up funny stuff on the spot based on reader suggestions. YOUR suggestions. If you have no idea what I'm talking about, check your local listings for show times, or check out this webpage for a list of rules and games. Keep in mind I won't be doing ALL the games, cause some just wouldn't transfer to fiction very well, and I just don't like some." 

http://www.geocities.com/Hollywood/Lot/8451/show/games.html 

"So, this is going to be another reader submission story. Send in lines, scene ideas, and stuff you would like to see. I'll be taking direct email for this one, so if you'd rather do that instead of leaving it in the review, do that." 

kaligargoyle@yahoo.com 

Raph crosses his arms. "Tell me again why we're doing this?" 

"Because she's an omnipotent psycho?" Don replies. 

"And she has a tazer," Mike adds. 

*** 

UK Whose Line is owned by Hat Trick Productions. 

US Whose Line is owned by ABC. 

TMNT are owned by Mirage Studios. 

*** 

Back to the Whose Fic index. 


	2. Questions Only

Whose Fic is it Anyway? - Questions Only

***

Kali smiles at the camera. "Hi, and welcome to our first game, Questions Only. This is for all four players." She looks up at the back of the stage where the Turtles are sitting. "So get your shells up here!"

The four Turtles scramble for their places, Leo and Mike on the left, Don and Raph on the right.

"Okay, for those of you who don't watch the show, I'm going to give the guys a scene to act out, but they can only speak in questions. Seems simple, but try it sometime. If they fail, they get buzzed out. Our scene is," she looks down at her card, "Robin Hood. You can add in his merry men and all that. So that's your scene, go."

Raph pushes Don aside and steps out with Leo. "Are you wearing tights?" he says.

"Aren't you Maid Marian?"

Raph narrows his eyes. "Why you little..."

BZZZZZ!

"What!?! It started with 'why'!"

Kali merely hits the buzzer again and Raph is replaced by Don. "Are you Robin Hood?"

"I am... damn it!" BZZZZZ!

Mike jumps out. "Do these tights make me look fat?"

"Yes!" Raph yells from the sideline.

"It's not your turn!" Kali yells back.

"Are they control top?"

"Are you here for the audition, too?" Mike asks.

"Audition for what?"

"Didn't you hear?"

"I uh... um..." BZZZZZ!

Raph steps out and pokes Mike. "Are you a merry man?"

"Are you?"

"Do I look like I am?"

"Why are you here then?"

"Can't you see I'm the evil Sheriff?"

Mike gasps. "Are you going to arrest Robin Hood?"

"Do you think I can?"

Mike just stands there a second. "I've got nothing."

BZZZZZ!

Leo steps out. "So, you think you can arrest me, do you?"

"What makes you think you can stop me?"

"Do you know who you're dealing with?"

"An annoying little prick?" Raph smirks.

"Why are you wearing a dress?"

"Can't you tell I'm in disguise?"

"Then why did you tell me who you were?"

"Shit." BZZZZZ!

Don steps out. "So did I make it?"

"What do you think?"

"Do I get to wear tights?"

"You _want_ to wear tights?"

"Do they come in any other color?"

Leo turns. "Okay, this just got too weird for me."

Mike jumps out again. "Did you get your tights yet?"

"Have you seen Robin?"

"Was he here?"

"Didn't you see him?"

"Did you see Maid Marian?" Mike grins.

"Was _she_ wearing tights?"

"Didn't you hear that the Sheriff stole her dress?"

"Really?"

"Would I make that up?"

"So, she has no dress?"

BZZZZZ! "Aw," they both groan.

"Yeah, yeah, you boys had your fun," Kali says. "That's the end of the game. And a thousand points for Raph and his pretty pink dress."

The other three Turtles snicker and Raph just takes a drink of water.


End file.
